callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt/Trivia
Trivia *The Call of Duty BLACK OPS version of Verrückt has been revised, now making it easier as the zombies are less faster than they were in Call of Duty World at War. *This and Nacht der Untoten are the only zombie maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and single player, with this map featured in Asylum and Ring of Steel, and Nacht der Untoten featured in Airfield and Hard Landing. *If the player use the noclip cheat and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *Verruckt is the only Nazi Zombies map where some zombies may run extremely fast. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. It is unknown where it is coming from, however on the American side, in the window at the end of the balcony, there is a radio on a desk. *It seems that the Speed Cola perk makes you repair the windows faster, as they fly to their base faster, but it actually does nothing, and the time in-between the planks going on the base is increased to balance it out. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". This may be a reference to the group 935. *On the end of the balcony that you see when you first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be sent to the circus sold" in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. *On the Jugger-nog perk machine, three advertisements are on it. The first one says Well that's a good nog, the second one says Made with Real Eggs and the third one says Take a tug off that sweet, sweet jug. *'Jugger-Nog' does not prevent you from damaging yourself with the ray gun or other explosives at all. This can be extremely frustrating when you have bought the perks and lose them due to this. * Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing, it is hard to read with the bright light flashing inside the room. It says something along the lines of "Wish often, and our wishing well will run" it cuts off. This is probably a reference to the Teddy Bear in the random weapon box, which usually comes when the box is used frequently. * You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This may suggest that the asylum officials may have buried dead patients and or other dead officials in the courtyard. You can see the same thing happening in empty closets in Der Riese, which implies the Nazis must have buried their dead directly under the floorboards of their active workplace. * This is the first map in which you can hear your player talk. * At times you may see a zombie stare up at the sky and clutch at their heads. This may be because the Nazi's in question were suffering from post-traumatic stress (from the war) and were put in the sanatorium because they were declared insane. This also typically happens if someone uses a zombie at a window to gain points by constantly repairing it. * If you glitch out of the map, and into the fountain area, climb to the top, there will be a mounted MG-42 you can use, however, it only does damage to zombies if they are walking. * There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box's spawns. * It is possible to become invincible through a glitch, as there will be an invisible barrier around you that the zombies cannot penetrate. * The zombies will eventually die after a set period of time after spawning. This is so that if one gets stuck somewhere or if there is a glitch in the AI and they are left standing somewhere, unable to be hit by a player, they will eventually die and the player(s) can advance to the next round. * The name of the song that is heard when the toilet is flushed is called "Lullaby for a Dead Man", and was written, recorded and produced by Treyarch Sound. (Written by Kevin Sherwood, vocals by Elena Siegman). (Ref. http://briantuey.blogspot.com) * The forest may have been set on fire by the local population to try and halt the zombies, which appears to have failed in stopping them. It is also possible that the Russians started it since they fought through the forest. They could have then burned the forest to drive out any German resistance. Also, it could have been the Germans themselves as they burned fields and bridges as they retreated back to Berlin. * It is possible that some of the zombies died from some sort of brain surgery. If you look close enough you will see a ring of staples around their head, which suggests they died from brain surgery and were then turned into zombies. *In the room with the Sawed-off shotgun next to the speed cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If you jump into it, you can knock it around and make it swing about the room. This is the one of the few objects in the game that you can interact with by moving into it. This light is also in Shi No Numa in the Comm Room. *Also, if you bump into a perk-a-cola machine, you can hear the glass bottles inside. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine'' (American side), "the kitchen" wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". There is a verse in the Christian Bible; John 19 38-''42 ''that could have a relation to these numbers, since the writing on the wall is 19 38 '24' and the verse is John: 19 38-'42' (Also a possible reference to Luke 19:38-42, in normal order) it could possibly mean the Nazi zombies story line is a reverse order of what the bible verse describes, although this is just a theory. It also may be a reference to a meteorite which exploded above the Earth near Chicora, Pennsylvania on June 24, 1938. This makes sense as there are many references in Shi No Numa about the origins of the zombies being created by the element Ununpentium (115 on the periodic table), which supposedly came from the meteorite.' *In the room above the Thompson spawn there is a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if you look down into the hole in the floor you can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall. * 19382406 9:21 can also be a reference to Matthew 9:21 as the level is an asylum. "for she said to herself, if I only touch his cloak I will be made well". Revelation 9:21 "and they did not repent of their murders or their sorceries or their fornication of their beliefs", a possible reference to the scientists. * Near the M1 Garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming, suggesting that there may currently be or have been living people encased in the racks. * A man can be heard screaming in the room with the Thompson and in the room with the M1897 Trenchgun * Near the switch that turns on the generator there is a hand. It is possible that someone was trying to turn the electricity on and had their hand chopped off. The Marines could have then been sent in to investigate what was happening in the area. In Shi No Numa there is a person missing their hand, who allegedly hung them self. It is possible they were in the Asylum before the Marines, and that it is their hand that is on the power switch. There is also is a hand in Der Riese, which probably means that they are put there by Treyarch. * In the room with the electric chair you can see a hand in the right wrist strap. This either happened by officials sawing of his/her hand, or he/she were desperate to escape so he/she ripped, chopped, or sawed their hand off to escape the Asylum. * It is possible that the zombies had already attacked the Asylum before, as in the American room one of the cases are open and you can see blood marks leading to the window, which may mean a zombie had escaped from cremation and dragged a person, injured or dead, out. *It is unknown why you can hear screams and crying in the Asylum. It may be the Marines' imaginations or that some of the other people in the asylum were reanimated as well. Seeing as how the torturing tools in the asylum seems to have been used, it is possible that the former patients and staff were executed or tortured by the Nazis. It is also possible that they were massacred or slaughtered by the Russians since they fought remaining German or civilian resistance in the Asylum. Also on the German weapon room there is a chair with an arm on it if you crouch next to a wheel on the side and hold in (X)/use key you will hear a saw and a man screaming so it is possible that the man had his hand cut off or had been murdered and the rest of his body was taken by the Zombies. It has been speculated that the arm belongs to the hanging man in Shi No Numa (now confirmed to be Peter), but this is impossible as the hanging man is missing his left arm and the arm attached to the chair is a right arm. *The quote "You feeling lucky, zombies?!?" refers to the Dirty Harry movie series, *There have been cases due to extreme lag that everyone is spinning, they can't stop moving, and their semi-automatic weapons become automatic. *In the Verruckt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to element 115 (Ununpentium). Even though these numbers can't actually be seen in the map. *Also in the Verruckt trailer, there is a point at 1:18 where the player is using the BRAAAINS... weapon. You can tell that the player is using BRAAAINS... because the screen is in the zombie's viewpoint. *The room with the dental chair may be a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *The line "Screw you maggot face!" said by one of the Marines is also said by Dempsey. Because of this and other evidence Dempsey is probably one of the Marines at the Asylum. It has been confirmed that Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. *When Verruckt just came out, an extremely rare glitch could happen; when the player turned on the generator, a bolt of electricity would engulf the room and anyone in it would instantly die. *There are two sides to this map, the American side and the German side. The American side is easier to defend, but has less weapons. The German side has more weapons, but is harder to defend. *If there is a 3-4 player co-op they will be separated by a door which can only be opened through the power being switched on meaning the words 'Power will reunite you' is that once the power is active you will be reunited with the rest of your team. *There are many sounds through out the asylum like a little girl crying and a man that is screaming. You can hear it best buy the right spawn room were the Thompson is. *From the evidence above of screaming and random blood splatter and other odd scenes it is possible that the zombies attacked the asylum when workers and other Germans were still there. This could explain the blood splatter, "ghost screams," and the reason the stairs are blocked by furniture and the power being off as a attempt to stop the horde from killing them. Also, said above, the bodies are all "gone" possibly because the zombies took them out into the woods to "feed". This could explain the blood trails leading to windows. *The lines said by the American soldiers are similar to the quotes made by Tank Dempsey *You can break the glass in this map, though it takes several shots. This is odd, as the glass is not supposed to be bulletproof. However it might have been strengthened to prevent insane patients from cutting themselves with broken glass. *When removing debris, the debris will fly to the ceiling and stick there. However, after a while, it will simply vanish. *In the room with the dentist chair there is a desk. Sitting on the desk is a case full of surgeons' instruments. *Sometimes the sound of metal objects clashing together can be heard, usually in the Thompson spawn room. *Anyone can fire a Panzerschreck into the fountain in the middle of the map and the water will explode all over the courtyard. Sometimes it will kill the zombies still inside the courtyard. Only a Panzerschreck will work. *In the room with the Sawed-off Shotgun, in the jumble of words, symbols and numbers on the wall, there is the phrase "Teddy is a liar" written backwards. This is a link to the fourth Nazi Zombie map, Der Riese. *The main terminal found at the start menu of Black Ops has an entry on Verruckt in which it is mentioned that Peter had been compromised by a zombie outbreak and that a team of Marines were going to be dispatched to save him and contain the outbreak. Tank Dempsey is listed as the head of that team which means that one of the Marines is actually him. Furthermore in Der Riese it is confirmed that the Marines failed to contain the zombie outbreak, which implies that Tank Dempsey was the only survivor of the incident as none of the other Marines are ever seen again. *In World at War, the spawn points are divided as American and German spawn points. In Black Ops; however, the spawn points are now divided as Allies (Tank and Nikolai) and Axis (Takeo and Richtofen) points. *Not only was Tank Dempsey sent to Verrukt but also a man named John, this is confirmed in the Black Ops computer terminal *In the restrooms on the debris there is a sign with a man and woman which means the asylum was for men and woman. *As said above, it's confirmed that Tank Dempsey was in Asylum in Marines team, but it's not confirmed that he is playable character. If playing solo, the player voice is slighty diffrent than Tank, but quotes and he's signature 'maggot' and reference to movies comments about weapons giving hint that he is playable character. Ocasionaly, he could comment about he's Marine, similar to character from Asylum, both qutotes are said in fight with zombies. He could be last survive from he's team, and captured to Pacific. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia